1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to a measurement and testing system. More particularly, the invention relates to a measurement and testing system that includes one or more measurement assemblies, and a specially programmed data acquisition and processing device.
2. Background
Measurement and testing systems are utilized in various fields to detect and analyze many different measurable quantities. For example, in biomedical applications, measurement and testing systems are used for gait analysis, assessing balance and mobility, evaluating sports performance, and assessing ergonomics. However, conventional measurement and testing systems have numerous limitations and drawbacks.
In order to properly execute certain tests utilizing measurement and testing systems, it is often necessary to utilize a large measurement surface area. However, conventional measurement and testing systems with large measurement surface areas have no means by which to separately analyze the movement of the individual legs of the subject walking thereon.
Therefore, what is needed is a measurement and testing system with a large measurement surface area that enables the movement of the individual legs of the subject disposed thereon to be separately analyzed. Moreover, what is needed is a measurement and testing system that includes a data acquisition and processing device which is specially programmed to determine the movement generated by each of the legs separately. Furthermore, a need exists for a measurement and testing system having a data acquisition and processing device which is specially programmed to create one or more virtual measurement assemblies from one or more subsets of a plurality of measurement assemblies.